


Down the rabbit hole

by candles_to_stars



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Dark, Baby Alec Lightwood, Dark Magnus Bane, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, NO rape, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Warlock Magnus Bane, forced age play, non-consensual age play, warlock jem carstairs, warlock will herondale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars
Summary: Magnus Bane decides it's time to adopt a little baby from the adoption society for warlocks. The society "rescues" teens and adolescents for warlocks to adopt as their child.DARK FIC. This has forced age play. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first off, I want to make some things clear about this work. This has been inspired by two fics, one which I believe to be deleted due to negative comments, and "Dereks baby boy", on which the other work was inspired in turn.  
> Because I know people were pretty mean about the other fic, here some explanation:  
> Magnus will not rape Alec, as mentioned in the tags  
> Alec is still grown up, but simply forced to behave as a baby  
> I know warlocks have magic and are made out pretty much invincible in a lot of fics, but let's just roll with the assumption that there are some things which they can't change with magic and use potions and time and the like for instead ;)
> 
> If you don't like it, that's all right but you should take others into consideration and not push your hate upon them. I don't want to offend anyone, just couldn't get this out of my head after reading the other fics.   
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Magnus was walking between the cribs. Next to him, an animated nurse was avidly talking about all the little baby boys and girls they’d gotten that week. She was smiling brightly and gesturing this way and that while she talked, but Magnus only had eyes for the babies. 

Each cribs was built like an incubator with a glass top and closed off glass walls. The nurse – Amy, he remembered – had told him that was to keep the narcosis inside to keep the babies asleep until they were adopted, and he had to admit: they looked pretty cute like this. No. who was he kidding? They looked adorable. Every baby was swaddled up tightly in an blue or pink blanket, each of them with a pacifier strapped in and a plushy placed next to their head.  
His heart melted more and more with each crib and baby he inspected. 

“Who’s this little girl?” He cooed, looking down at a pale, blonde girl. Her hair was cropped short – as were all girl’s in the adoption centre – but it was shiny and sleek. 

Amy picked up the card hanging at the bottom of the crib.

“This is little Em. She was brought in only two days ago and used to live in Los Angeles. Only seventeen when she was rescued, so probably pretty easy to fully regress.”

“She’s adorable.” He smiled down at the little girl, who seemed so content sleeping in her pink blanket. She reminded him of what he’d seen in Camille, first up in their relationship. Innocence and beauty, all wrapped up and ready to take home. 

“Would you like to adopt her? You can also hold her first, if you want to try?”

“I want to have a look at all of them, but she’s my number one up until now,” he cooed the last part down at the crib, and Em turned her head as if she could hear them, a small lock of hair falling over her forehead.  
She was so cute.

“Bye cutie!” He whispered before walking further along down the aisle, Amy at his side. 

There were about six more cribs, but none of them captured his attention like Em had. 

That was, until he came to the last crib on the boy’s side. In the incubator was a baby boy with a shock of black hair which stood out against the soft colours of the blankets and his almost translucent skin. His high cheekbones jutted out of his face, giving him a handsome look, if he hadn’t been a baby.

“And who’s this young man?” He crouched down next to the crib so he was on the same level, holding on to one of the bars to keep his balance. 

“This is Alexander,” Amy told him, “brought in at the same time as Em. Twenty-one years old when rescued and is from New York, so not too far away from here.” As they were talking, Alec scrunched up his brow, turning his head a little bit, before relaxing again.  
A surge of protectiveness washed over Magnus at the sight. 

“Can I hold him?” He asked on instinct, looking up at Amy questioningly. 

“Of course you can, mister Bane!” She exclaimed happily, pulling an electronic tag from her pocket which she swiped along the lock on the side of the incubator, allowing the top to open and the flow of narcosis to stop. Then, she reached in and wrapped Alec up in her arms, one behind his back and supporting his head while the other held onto his long legs. 

“He’s a pretty big boy, but with a steady diet and enough formula, he’ll lose all of that bulkiness pretty soon,” she said while handing him over. When the babies are saved by the warlocks, a spell is placed on them to make them easier to carry, so even though he could see and feel she was right – Alec’d obviously been tall and muscled – he weighed no more than a normal baby would. 

Holding him tight to his chest, he could feel Alec’s slow breathing. The baby’s head rested against his shoulder, long legs wrapped up and slung over his arm in a position approaching that of a foetus. 

A low whine escaped from behind the pacifier now that he was breathing clean air, and he turned his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck and shoulder as if hiding from the world before settling again.

Magnus’ heart melted into a puddle of goo right then and there.

“I want him. He’s perfect,” he told nurse Amy, gently rocking the little boy in his arms. 

“Perfect! I’ll prepare all the paperwork for you. You can take your little boy to one of the bonding rooms down the hall. I’ll show you!” With that, they walked out of the main room to a cosy bonding room, where Amy left him and his new baby alone. The room was filled with every piece of furniture a nursery would need: a changing table, a crib with a closable top, a dresser and a rocking chair. Amy’d told him there were bottles in the fridge hidden beneath the changing table: blue cap for regular and yellow for sleep.

Taking place in the rocking chair, he held Alexander close to his chest. The baby was still hiding his face in his chest, but had stayed still on the way over there. He kept on gently swaying the both of them, and after a few minutes, another small sound escaped the little boy in his arms. 

“Hey there sweetie,” the warlock whispered. Alec buried his head in further, before slowly pulling back and looking up at Magnus. A pair of baby blue eyes which matched his blanky in a way that was simply unfair stared up at him, and Magnus felt himself falling even further for the boy that would very soon officially be his son. “I’m your daddy.”

At that, the boy furrowed his brow, looking around the room before looking up at him again.  
Then, he began struggling. 

He tried to wriggle his arms free from the confines of the blanket, but it was strapped too tightly for it to work, so he started kicking his legs, throwing his body from one side to another in an attempt to escape the other’s hold. However, Magnus – being a warlock – simply held on to him, not even bothered by his ministrations the least. This was what mommies and daddies were told to expect the first few days or weeks. Their baby would struggle, try and move against them, but they’d settle eventually in their new life. Alec would settle down wonderfully, Magnus knew.

“I know it’s a little bit scary right now, but you don’t have to be,” he cooed, making the baby look up at him with wide, fearful eyes. “I’ll take such good care of you. I love you already, my perfect baby boy!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here you go,” before Alec could comprehend what was happening, one of his hands was stuffed inside a mitten. Not a normal one either – a baby mitten. It was blue and stuffed, making his hand look like a blue snowball. When the guy reached for his other hand, he pulled it back. There was no way he was complying with this, and he wouldn’t let the pervert dress him up like some living doll either!

With this thought in mind, he held his hand out as far as possible, trying to keep it out of reach so that it wouldn’t be put in one of those god-awful thing.   
However, the guy – Magnus? He’d heard the woman call him? – simply chuckled and bend over a little, grabbing the top of his arm where he couldn’t move away. Without pause, he slid his hand down his arm towards his wrist. The man’s grip was like iron, Alec noticed once again as he tried pulling his hand loose. He pulled and twisted his arm every way he could, but Magnus wasn’t letting up, his hand clamped around his wrist like a vice as his other hand deftly put the mitten on him. 

“There we go, all done!” With a big smile he let go of his hand, and Alec clenched his teeth. How dare he? He wasn’t a doll, and he wasn’t a baby! Only one thought flashed in his mind: to wipe that smile of his face – and with that he lashed out. 

With his now covered hands, it was hard to make a fist, but he did the best he could as he moved in and hit Magnus straight on the jaw.

The padding made that the hit less effect then he would’ve liked, but Magnus pulled back his head, looking down at him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock of what’d just happened. He sure wasn’t smiling now, Alec thought to himself as he pulled back his hand and went in for another hit.

A hit that never landed. 

Magnus gripped his wrist once more and held his arm still, inches from his face. Looking down at where Alec was laying on his lap, his eyes flashed. They literally flashed.  
Alec’s breath stopped in his throat at the sight. Even though the strange colour was gone in a second, he knew what he’d seen. It couldn’t have been a trick of the light now, could it? His whole body stilled as he looked up at the man holding him trapped against his chest. Magnus’ eyes narrowed.

“That wasn’t nice, Alexander. There will be no hitting, understood?” He had to swallow past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, helplessness filling up his chest as he was kept motionless in Magnus’ too-strong arms. He felt like crying, but there was no way he would give him the satisfaction. Crying would make him look weak, and like a baby, which was exactly what this guy wanted apparently. Instead, he bit down on the pacifier that was strapped into his mouth, teeth grinding over the soft rubber, and took a deep breath in through his nose. He turned his head away from the man holding him, not wanting him to see the possible tears threatening in his eyes.

-

He was carried outside. The blanket was stripped back and he was left in what seemed to be a onesie. He was put into a car seat in the back of a shiny black car which had blinded windows in the bacl. He kicked at his abductor with his now-free legs. The car door closed and left him helplessly strapped in, unable to wriggle free of the seat no matter how much he trashed against the straps. 

He felt anger and helplessness well up in his throat and tried kicking at Magnus once more when he slid into the front seat, screaming around the pacifier stuck in his mouth. He wanted to yell, curse, beg, plead. He wanted to be let go off. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted Magnus to not look at him like he was the most precious thing ever, eyes warm over his shoulder as he put the keys into the ignition.

“Settle in my little angel, we’ll be home in a few hours.” He. Was. Not. His. Little. Angel. He wasn’t his little anything. He kicked out against the soft padding of the driver seat, but with the way he was strapped in, there was no way he could reach the man. Not giving in, he started fumbling with the clasps of the car seat, trying to get the straps undone. However, it was hard to see them. He had to dig his chin into his chest to have a look at them, and with the stuffed baby mittens still covering his hands, he couldn’t get a grip on them, let alone be able to undo them. 

Looking out of the window, he caught a last glimpse of what seemed to be a suburb before they turned onto the highway. His heart was pounding in his throat as his realised that even if he managed to get out of the car now, there was no way he’d survive rolling out onto the highway into the oncoming traffic. He was well and truly trapped now.

-

Somehow, he’d been lulled asleep by the swaying of the car, the gentle humming of traffic and the warmth of the onesie – even despite the panic which seemed to have permanently settled into his chest. The turmoil of emotions and the stress of the day might’ve had something to do with it as well, on second thought. 

 

Either way, when he woke up, he was feeling groggy and disoriented because of the strange sensations around him. He was laying on his back, which he never did when he slept, and he was warmer than normally in his upstairs bedroom. _Had he closed the window before he went to bed?_ he asked himself ed to turn over onto his side. That was when everything else came rushing in.

His arms were crossed over his chest. Something puffy which felt like paper towels was stuffed between his legs. There was no pillow supporting his head like normally. In his mouth was – what was that? 

And the memories came rushing back.

His eyes flew open and in less than a second, he took in everything he could of his surroundings. He was placed in a sort of bed with white lace and fabric covering the sides so he could only look up at the ceiling. Above his head was a canopy, and hanging from that canopy – four little sheep.  
He turned his head to the side, trying to look over the top of the fabric, but his eye fell on something laying next to him instead. 

A plush bunny.

This was not happening. There was no way this was real. There was no way. He couldn’t be here. This was a nightmare. He’d woken up to a nightmare. He started moving, trying to get onto his side - sitting up - _something_. The way he was swaddled into a blanket made it hard to move though, and by the time he’d managed to turn over onto his side by using his wrapped-up legs, a shadow fell over the bassinet. 

“Are you awake?” His heart stopped beating as he was lifted up – imagining himself falling down and hitting the floor – and he automatically curled towards the person holding him as it started beating frantically in his chest. The blanket was unwrapped and placed back into the baby bed. A cooing sound came from above his head, and then he froze. A hand had slipped into his clothed and was now feeling his crotch. _No_ , he realized, _he was feeling the diaper he was wearing._

“Hmm, still dry. Seems like you don’t need a change yet.” 

Alec. Was. Mortified. His mind had blanked and he stopped thinking past the fact that this was real. This was happening. This stranger had taken him somewhere – he didn’t even know where – and expected him to act like a baby. Sleep in a bassinet. Do his business in a diaper. Suck on pacifiers. 

He started screaming.

He started screaming as loudly as he possibly could despite the pacifier which was still strapped into his mouth. Surely someone had to hear him? Neighbours, passer-byes, _anyone_. He screamed unto his throat was raw and he _kicked._ He wanted to hit was well, but eith the way he was being held, his arms were trapped. So he kicked as hard as he could, hitting anything he could, not stopping even as his muscles protested until suddenly, he was put down on what he realised was a couch.

“Alec, we talked about this, didn’t we? There will be no hitting, and no kicking, remember?” Magnus smiled down at him, but there was something in his eyes which made clear this was no request. “If you keep this up, I’m going to have to punish you.” 

Tears welled up and this time, he couldn’t keep them in. They streamed down his face and he was immediately scooped up again.

“Aw, angel. Don’t cry. Daddy won’t punish you for something you don’t know. I know you’re my good boy,” Magnus whispered as he gently rocked Alec back and forth. “Shhh, it’s okay, sweetie.”

Alec, however, couldn’t keep his tears in. Everything he’d felt in the last couple of hours came crashing down and he positively _sobbed_ into Magnus’ shoulder. His mind was tugging him in two directions, urging him to reel back, away from Magnus. Pushing him closer, trying to seek forgiveness. His body couldn’t decide, trembling and shaking, wanting to do both. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Magnus kept on trying to shoot him, keeping him close and whispering words he couldn’t process.   
By the time he’d stopped crying, exhaustion was setting in despite the fact that he’d just woken up. He didn’t want to go back to sleep though, so when Magnus picked him up and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen, he didn’t struggle. At least it wasn’t the bassinet. 

A sort of detached feeling filled him while Magnus started filling a bottle. He put in some formula from a packet before filling up the rest with milk from a carton and putting it in the microwave. 

While the microwave whirred away, Magnus puttered around the kitchen, opening a drawer to take some things out, bouncing Alec a little, but he simply kept his face turned into his shoulder, not looking up. What did it matter? He simply felt empty inside, not caring about what the man was doing at the moment. The only thing he could think of was that he wanted to be let go off. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t belong here. His mind was not quieting down, but his limbs simply felt heavy.

After Magnus took out the bottle, they took place back on the couch and Magnus tried something around his neck, readjusting him on his lap so he was laying down. Then he moved his hand behind his head and suddenly, the pacifier was gone. 

At the sudden feeling, Alec gasped, and his mouth started moving before his brain even made the decision.

“Please, please let me go. Let me go. I’m not a baby, please,” he pleaded, looking up at where Magnus was bend over him. 

“Shh, it’s all right little angel, it’s all right. You’re hungry, aren’t you? Yes you are.” The guy didn’t even respond to what he was saying, talking to him like he’d just uttered some nonsense. Alec frowned and opened his mouth again, not wanting to give in so easily.

The moment he opened his mouth however, the bottle was pushed between his lips. Immediately, he tried turning his head away, but Magnus held him still. The formula entered his mouth as he bit down on the rubber nipple, and he coughed, the milk leaving his mouth and dripping down his chin and neck, leaking from the corners of his mouth. The bottle didn’t leave his mouth, and he had to swallow back the drink in order not to choke even more. 

It tasted disgusting.   
The formula was grainy and warm, so he could feel it going down as he’d swallowed the first mouthful. And the _taste_. It tasted over-sweetened, but left a bitter aftertaste in the back of his throat. Magnus tutted down at him and held him still as he tried kicking out his legs again. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? Daddy knows you’re my good little baby, and good babies don’t need to be punished.”

In the end, he had to drink it. The stuff stayed awful as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful. The rubber nipple felt ridiculous and kept his lips forced open.

When the bottle was empty, it disappeared and Magnus shifted him up a bit again, holding him op to his shoulder and patting his back until air made his way up to his mouth. He burped and even more formula and spit escaped his mouth. 

It felt disgusting. 

-

The pacifier was kept out as Magnus cleaned off his face with the bib and shifted him down again so he could comfortably lay against his chest. Now that he was laying still, he was kind of comfortable. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at what he was wearing and be confronted by the reality of his position. Instead, he focussed on the steady rise and fall of Magnus’ chest under his cheek. The rhythm of his heart. The warmth of his body and how his arms held him close. 

He was warm and comfortable, the taste in his mouth slowly disappearing and replaced by a full stomach. 

Too full. 

An uncomfortable pressure grew in his belly. 

He shifted in his seat, but there wasn’t much wiggle room. A whimper escaped his mouth as the movement put more pressure on his bladder instead of less, and he shifted again, looking up at Magnus. The other guy was frowning down at him, and Alec realized the pacifier was still out. He could talk if he wanted to.

“I…,” he started, not sure if he wanted to continue. He didn’t want to anger Magnus into ‘punishing’ him. Whatever that meant. But no. No. He was not bowing down to this guy. He refused to be made into what Magnus thought of him. He was twenty. He could talk, and he would. “I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Immediately, Magnus’ face cleared into a slight smile, but his eyes hardened a little bit. Not like they had back then he’d first woke up… back there. 

With a swift movement, Magnus put the pacifier back into his mouth, and shot him a bright smile.

“Does my angel need to go potty?” He asked in that infuriating sing-song tone of his. “It’s all right. That’s what the diaper is for, isn’t it? Daddy will make you nice and clean.”

Oh, no. There was no way he was pissing himself. No. Way. There were limits. He’d just stay there. Magnus would get bored and leave him alone or take him to the bathroom. He was an adult. He was not going to use a fucking diaper.

He tried moving again, but there was nowhere to go.

“Does my little angel need a little help going potty?” Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus put his hand on his stomach, just above where he was by now painfully aware of the edge of the diaper digging into his hips, and he _pushed_.

Another whimper flew from his lips, muffled by the piece of plastic, and he kicked out with his legs, moving every other way but Magnus held onto his arms and torso, effectively trapping him, giving him nothing to hit except for the couch, and the moving just kept on making things worse, and all the while, the hand wouldn’t let up.  
It was pushing, pushing, pushing and the pressure in his bladder grew until finally, he felt his body _letting go_. 

Warm piss filled the diaper between his legs, which immediately grew soggy and heavy, hanging down and chafing _everywhere_ , and he ignored his sore throat and vocal cords in favour of _screaming_. He screamed like he hadn’t before. He’d thought the feeling of spit and milk dripping down his chin was filthy, but this was worse. This was so much worse. He felt plain disgusting, humiliated and degraded. Shame burned in his cheeks as Magnus picked him up, and he started trashing around. He wanted out of here. There was no way he’d let this happen again. This was degrading and awful, he was a grown man!

He struggled and lashed out at Magnus as he was put down on a soft table and a belt was secured around his hips before his onesie was stripped off, and then his diaper and then Magnus was touching him _everywhere_. Cleaning him off with soft wipes and rubbing powder onto his ass and he kicked and screamed and hit and kicked again, everything in his power to hit the man. He landed a few hits, but then Magnus stepped back, out off reach. 

He noticed he was now wearing a clean diaper again, but he didn’t care, he locked eyes with Magnus, who looked way too calm for someone who’d just been hit and kicked multiple times, and tried to put every ounce of hatred into his gaze as he screamed at him.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Screamed until he couldn’t anymore because he thought his throat might actually start bleeding.

“I think it’s time for my baby angel to take a nap now,” Magnus calmly stated, and then he was swaddled up in a blanket and put back into the lace-and-lambs bassinet.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was spent mostly the same as the first one. Magnus fed Alec, forced him to use his diaper, would try to engage him into playing with some awful baby toys like a rattle or the bunny plushy. 

Both were on the floor at the other side of the room in seconds.

Alec would kick at Magnus as often as he could, trying to keep the pervert at a distance, trying to prevent him from touching the diaper even though it felt _awful_ and he wanted nothing more than to have it removed. Magnus kept on warning him he’d have to punish him though, and Alec didn’t want that, whatever it would be. It couldn’t possibly be any good. However, he couldn’t help himself from leashing out when Magnus went on about cleaning him or changing him. He was not giving up. Not giving in to whatever he wanted. 

The pacifier stayed in until feeding time, and would be put back the second he finished his bottle.

It was on the third day that something changed, and it started when Alec woke up. 

He’d been staring up at the sheep hanging down from the bassinet’s canopy, trying to get them to burst into flames by just the sheer force of his will, but it didn’t work. He could hear Magnus pottering around in the other rooms, and suspected he would rush in as soon as he made a noise, but that was precisely why he kept still. The more time spent alone, the better.  
Even though he _hated_ those sheep by now.

With no way to tell the time, he had no idea how long he’d been lying awake before Magnus came in to get him.

“Good morning, my darling angel,” he said in a sing-song kind of tone. “Daddy has a special surprise for his little boy!” 

Every muscle in Alec’s body tensed up as Magnus lifted him out of the bassinet. Except from his fear of falling, the words ‘special surprise’ couldn’t possibly be good news. He relaxed a little as Magnus held him close to his chest, but his heart kept on hammering, fight or flight modus activated, even though he could do neither. 

He was put down and strapped down on his changing table, and then, Magnus pulled something out from underneath it.

“Look, isn’t it cute? Daddy bought it just for his special boy!” Held up in his hands was a kind of sleeping bag with sleeves and a row of buttons down the front. It was blue and had little stars adorning it. “Let’s put it on, shall we?”

With practiced ease, Magnus stripped away the pajama’s he’d been forced into the night before, somehow not bothered at all by the straps holding him in place. When the clothes were out of the way, Magnus started feeling up his diaper, something he’d done yesterday morning and every time before he’d been put to bed as well. 

“Seems like you don’t need a clean diaper yet.” No. And he would never because he wasn’t going to piss himself in his sleep. He was twenty-one damnit. Not an infant!

As he was putting on the bottom, Alec started trashing again. By now, it wasn’t even about avoiding getting dressed in whatever nefarious kind of clothing Magnus had picked out for him, it was simply about causing Magnus as much trouble as possible in hopes of him giving up on Alec and letting him go. And if he managed to place a good kick in the process, all the better. 

Magnus, however, seemed to know Alec by now and had placed himself at his side by his hip. It was hard placing a kick there, because he’d have to raise his leg all the way up in order to hit him with his knee, and whenever he tried, those stupid diaper and PJ’s would get in the way and constrict him.

He tried hitting him, but the changing table was wide enough that he could only just graze the guy with his fingers. By no means could he inflict any kind of damage that way. 

“Remember what I told you, Alexander,” Magnus suddenly warned, and he looked down at him, gripping his arm where he had tried hitting and pushing it back to his side. “No hitting. No kicking. If you keep on trying, I’ll have no choice but to punish you.” Something hard seemed to gleam in his eyes as he told Alec off, and he could feel his bottom lip trembling at the unforgiving way Magnus had said his name. 

The hard look disappeared just like that, though.  
“There we go!” Magnus had a big, stupid smile on his stupid, handsome face when he turned around to face Alec again, pulling up the top of the suit underneath the straps and grabbing his arms to force them into the sleeves. As soon as the buttons were all closed, Magnus unstrapped him and made to pick him up. That was when Alec found out the real reason behind the new fashion statement. As he tried to kick at Magnus one more time, he realized he could only move his legs for about a feet, give or take.

Magnus was restraining him.

How had he not noticed before?

“Don’t you look handsome? My pretty boy,” Magnus cooed as he was picked up, seemingly untroubled by the realization Alec just had. “You look so handsome in blue. Like a real angel.” 

Alec gritted his teeth down on his pacifier as his head was forced to rest against Magnus’ neck. Magnus held him securely against his side, and in the sleeping-bag-suit, Alec’s legs could only just move open far enough for them to be on either side of the man’s lithe body. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms.

As they walked out of the room, the movement of Magnus’ legs rubbed against his diaper, making him uncomfortably aware of it, thinking there was no way Magnus couldn’t feel the thick, crinkling, papery fabric of it against his hip. It pushed against his penis and rubbed back and forth with every step.

He’d never been so glad to have reached the kitchen.

“Daddy has another surprise for his baby boy, look,” Magnus turned them both around towards the kitchen isle while the milk was warming up. “It’s your bunny. You lost it yesterday, remember. Daddy went and got it for you. Did you sleep okay without it?” 

_‘Lost.’_ That was one way to describe the way Alec had send the plushy flying through the room; an animalistic scream ripping from his throat as the only thing he could think was that he _was. No. BABY!_

Right now though, the sight of the cream-coloured, soft fabric, long ears and black beaded eyes tugged at his heart strings. This was his bunny.  
He wanted it back.

Without making the conscious decision, his hand shot out and wrapped around the toy, immediately pulling it to his chest as if Magnus would take it away again. He didn’t see the big smile Magnus shot him as he curled around the plushy protectively. 

“Now let’s get some yummy milk in your tummy.” As they took place on the couch, he clung to the toy while Magnus loosened his pacifier and slipped in the nipple of the bottle as fast as possible. He closed his eyes and started sucking in the milk. It was still as disgusting as it was on that first day, but he knew there was no way his capturer would let him get out of drinking. Over the past days, he’d tried kicking, screaming, pushing out the nipple with his tongue. Nothing worked. Nothing made Magnus give in. 

As he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the awful drink, he tried to focus on the feeling of his bunny in his hands, on Magnus’ arm supporting his neck while he drank and his free hand resting on the soft material of his clothes. On Magnus’ warm chest against his side, and he realized: despite the position he was forced into, he felt kind of safe and cared for.

A whimper left his lips and made milk dribble out down his chin, which Magnus immediately dabbed off with the bib around his neck. 

“Shhh,” he tried soothing Alec, “shhh. It’s okay baby boy, daddy’s here.” A single tear slipped down his cheek, and he refused to look up at Magnus. His heart picked up in his chest. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? Why was the feeling of Magnus holding him not simply degrading anymore?  
He was not getting used to this. He was not getting used to this. He was not. 

-

After he’d emptied the bottle, Magnus once more shifted him so he could burp. Spit and formula dribbled down his chin and it left a sour taste in his mouth. Wasting no time, Magnus cleaned it off and laid him down on his lap again. 

This was the part he was dreading. He could already feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment as Magnus placed a hand on his stomach. In about ten minutes, he’d start pressing down until Alec pissed himself again. He clenched his jaw as he kept his gaze locked on the clock he could see hanging on the wall at the other side of the room. 

Five minutes passed.  
Then ten.  
Fifteen. 

However, he still didn’t push down. 

For the past two days, after every bottle he’d had – four a day – he’d put pressure on his belly until Alec couldn’t help but piss himself. Now though, his hand was just lying there, not moving except for the minute circles it made. Magnus himself was looking down at Alec with a smile that was so sickeningly loving it made Alec clench his fists and look away. 

He had no right to look at him like that.

Alec was not his baby. And he’d certainly done nothing to provoke his love. 

The small respite however did give him the chance to further take in his surroundings. If he ever wanted to get out of here, he had to know where he was.  
The two of them were on the couch, where Magnus had taken to giving him his bottle. He knew the kitchen was behind him – where he couldn’t see – and right in front of the couch were large, French doors leading out to a balcony. From his vantage point, he had no way of telling how high up they were, but he could tell it was way too high to jump down and survive – even if he somehow managed to get to them. To his right – behind the couch itself – was his ‘bedroom’ by lack of a better word. It was not a nursery. It was not. He was not a baby. He tried looking over the top of the couch to see if there were any more doors that way, but with the way Magnus was holding him in his lap, he could only see part of the ceiling. In the wall opposite him was the entrance to a hallway. They hadn’t been there before. Well, Magnus hadn’t taken him there. Maybe it was a way out? The front door?

He shifted in his spot and clutched his bunny close, too wrapped up in his examination of the apartment to notice the growing need to relieve himself. 

Between the couch and the balcony was a glass coffee table, with a play mat for babies placed next to it. Thank god Magnus hadn’t tried to get him to play with that because there was no way he was ever going to bat at the toys hanging down from it. The rattle he’d been given yesterday had disappeared from its corner, presumably picked up while he was trapped in the bassinet. 

The apartment was pretty big. Daylight steamed in though the windows and the entire flat had an airiness to it.  
Other than the lay-out, he also took in the furniture. A bookcase – all the books were stored up high, with locked drawers on the bottom. A potted plant. A modern statue made of some gleaming metal placed on a small, sturdy table. Long drapes adorning the French doors. An abstract painting hanging on the wall, next to the clock.

The clock. Which kept ticking away without Magnus making any sort of move, any indication of going to pressure him into pissing himself.  
This was new.

Usually, Magnus would press down after a couple of minutes. However, from his vantage point, he could see they’d already been there for about half an hour. 

He shifted once more in his spot, the pressure in his bladder steadily growing. A glance up showed Magnus simply smiling down at him lovingly. He was not going to ask the man in any sort of manner to force him to go though. He looked away and clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the need to piss. If Magnus wouldn’t do anything, they’d find out who had the longest patience. 

-

And hour had passed.

He needed to piss so badly. 

The last time he’d went had been last night before it was ‘time for little babies to go to sleepy-sleep.’ The liquid-only diet made that his entire stomach now felt like it was either filled with the formula, or with piss.

He was feeling a little sleepy now, but the need to pee made it impossible to quiet his mind enough for sleep to come.

Why had Magnus not grown bored with this game yet?

-

Two hours. 

Alec was bored out of his mind. With each passing second, the time seemed to slow down even more. He had nothing to distract him from his discomfort. 

Magnus had shifted him with an arm underneath his knees, folding them up to his chest so that he was in a fetus-like position, still laying down on his lap. He kept on squirming and moving around, trying to find a position which relieved the pressure on his bladder, but there didn’t seem to be any. The way he was folded only increased the burden, and Magnus was holding him tightly enough that he could barely move at all. 

-

Two and a half hours.

He’s had tears burning in his eyes for the past ten minutes. The bunny and pacifier were both close to either being strangled or bitten into two.  
Magnus was still showing no sign of moving and didn’t even seem disturbed by the tears or death glares Alec was sending his way. 

“It’s all right baby boy. Daddy’s right here, he’ll take care of you,” he would sometimes mumble trough happily. The adoring look grated on his nerves more and more. He should not look at him like that! Not when he was feeling this way! “You’re my little angel.”

He tried kicking out, but couldn’t get anywhere with the way he was being held and because of the suit he was wearing.  
The flexing of his muscles disturbed his stomach and he could feel a little bit of piss leaking out, a whine slipping past his lips.

He didn’t try again.

-

At a little over three hours, Alec’s body couldn’t hold it anymore. It wasn’t even a conscious choice or Alec giving up – or maybe it was giving in a little. No, what set him off in the end was a minute shift from Magnus. It wasn’t the first time he’d shifted or readjusted Alec in his arms, but the disturbance was too much and his body _let go_.

He could feel warm piss streaming out, soaking his diaper and no matter how glorious it felt to finally let go, the only feeling he could focus on was how _disgusting and degrading_ this was. He was pissing himself. He was pissing himself despite everything he’d told himself.

The pee seemed to keep on coming, and now that he’d started there was no stopping it anymore, no matter how much he wanted. Tears streamed down his face and he cried. He cried like he hadn’t had in the past couple of days because the diaper only grew heavier and soggier between his legs with each passing second and he couldn’t stop his own body from betraying him. 

This was _his_ body, betraying him and pissing all over himself, the warm liquid even dripping down to where his ass was covered because of the way he was being held.

This was worse then Magnus forcing him to go, he dimly thought to himself as he cried his eyes out, trying to scream the best he could, breathing difficult because of his pacifier. This was infinitely worse. This was so much worse!

The world moved around him as Magnus picked him up and carried him to the nursery so he could change him. The straps were secured around his chest after the top half of his clothes was removed and Alec kept on crying. As Magnus put his hands on the now soaked-through diaper, Alec could feel the rapidly cooling piss rubbing against his penis, his balls, his tights. It was awful and cold and chafed as Magnus pulled the thing off and started cleaning him. He cried and cried and cried behind his pacifier.

But despite the overwhelming feeling of helplessness and betrayal, he was also so, so glad that Magnus took it off of him and made sure he was clean again as quickly as possible.  
He didn’t think he could bear it to feel the wet diaper against him any longer.

He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“My brave boy. You’re such a good little angel, so brave for daddy,” Magnus told him with a big smile as he put a clean diaper on him. “Daddy is so proud of you for using your diaper all by yourself. You’re my sweet boy!”

Magnus clothed him once more and pulled him up and against his chest, sitting down on the rocking chair that apparently stood in the nursery and keeping him close, talking to him, pressing kisses against his hair.

“You’re daddy’s big boy. Daddy loves you, you know?” Alec buried his face against his chest, lifting the plushy he was still clutching to his eyes as if to act as a shield. A kiss was pressed against his cheek. “You’re my darling baby boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Magnus had first brought Alexander home, and he couldn’t be happier. Alec was such a cute little baby, and before they both knew, he’d be smiling up at his daddy, perfectly happy and content with his new life. Already, he was regressing beautifully, the fight he put up had lost most of it’s ferocity, as if he was just struggling without any hope of winning or really getting somewhere. He was clinging to his plushy like it’d be stolen away from him if he didn’t hold it close and he slept during naptime. 

There was just one thing he was worried about: Alec using his diaper. While it was true that most babies took a fairly long time to get used to this aspect of life if they didn’t get the necessary potion – which Magnus had chosen for when he picked Alec up -, the time between feeding and using it should be decreasing day by day. Especially so in the morning, as Alec had not yet used it during the night. However, Alec kept holding it in for hours at a time, which was not healthy. The human body was not made to hold in piss when it needed to go, and it was only a matter of time before he’d get a urinary infection. 

Which was why today…

-

“Daddy has some great news!” Magnus sang as he picked Alec up from the changing table that morning. The sleeping bag-like clothing was still being used, but Magnus had taken to carrying him bridal-style these past few days, so at least the fabric wasn’t forced to stretch and cling to his diaper in all the wrong places. 

‘Great news’ – on an entirely different note – didn’t sound like something Alec wanted to find out about. None of the previous surprises so far had been fun, and he doubted this would be. He clenched his fists, strangling his bunny and pulled it close to his face where he could rub his cheek against its soft fur. 

“We’ll be having a play date today! Won’t that be fun? Daddy’s friend is coming over with her baby girl, so the two of you can play together!” That. Would not. Be fun. So far, Alec had refused to play with anything Magnus had brought him. The playmat on the floor had been given a few shots, but each time, Alec would just lie on the floor with his arms crossed of laying limply at his sides until Magnus picked him up again. He’d been placed in front of wooden blocks, of which he’d thrown three at the glass door before Magnus could take them away from him. The rattle had been treated to the same fate as before and was discarded in the corner of the room. The most exciting thing that’d happened during ‘play time’ was when Magnus had suddenly gotten a phone call and walked away into one of the rooms next to his own ‘bedroom’. 

_This was it_ , his mind had flashed, and he’d rolled over onto his stomach as quickly as he could. From there, he’d tried standing up, but the suit he was in restricted his movement too much. Even if he somehow managed to stand, the risk of falling over when he tried to walk in it was too great. Instead, he started crawling towards the hallway. Magnus’ voice kept drifting from behind him, but he didn’t listen to what was being said, just focusing on his goal of getting to the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw it.

The front door.   
It was right there.

With renewed effort, he kept on crawling, the door getting closer with each passing second. Magnus’ voice was more muffled now, but he was still talking. If he could only get out of here, he could take the elevator down. He could cry out for help – even from behind the pacifier. He would be free. His mittened hand closed around the doorknob…

It was locked. 

A choked-off sound escaped him and he tried again, turning it and twisting, looking around in search of a key, pulling and pushing the door with all his might before…

“There you are!” He was picked up and cradled close and he cried out, struggling and twisting in Magnus’ grasp, reaching out to the front door. Above him, Magnus chuckled as he was carried back to the living room.

“Does my baby boy want to go outside? You’re not even dressed to go out. Don’t worry, daddy will take you for some fresh air.” After that, he was wrapped in a blanket and taken out to the balcony, where Magnus brought him to the edge and let him see how high up they were. Alec’s heart had hammered in his chest and his hands had clung to Magnus, the fear of falling over the ledge overwhelming everything. 

Right after feeding time, Magnus forced him to go in his diaper once more – tears escaping him alongside the piss – and right after he’d been cleaned and changed, the doorbell rang. 

“There’s your play date!” The man sang once more, almost skipping them both to the front door. There, out in the hallway stood his ‘date’. Alec took in everything he could. A tall, black woman was carrying a blond girl on her hip. The girl was curled up tightly around the woman, her face hidden against her shoulder, so it was hard to guess her age, but she too was an adult, no doubt. Maybe they could become friends. Find a way out of this together? The way she clung to the woman made her seem so young though. Her frilly dress and pigtails making her appear even more like a baby. If not for her length… Surely she must be putting up an act.

He wondered if he seemed the same. 

“Catarina! How are my best friend and favorite niece?”

“Magnus! We are both good. It is so lovely to see you again, it has been way too long. Lyds, come and say hi,” the woman exclaimed, leaning in to kiss Magnus on his cheek, careful not to jostle him or the girl in the process. The girl then peeked out from he shoulder and waved, her blue eyes moving from Alec to Magnus. Alec couldn’t help but notice she too was wearing a pacifier, but hers wasn’t strapped in place. 

“This is my daughter Lydia, and you must be Alexander,” the black woman cooed down at him. Immediately, he tore his gaze away from the both of them and buried his face in the chest he was held against. “Magnus, he is just as cute as you described.”

“I know, right? Let’s go to the living room so they can play.” With those words, the front door was being shut with a click, and Magnus carefully lowered Alec down on his stomach on the carpet in front of the couch. Just this morning, a coffee table had been here. Where’d it go? He tried turning around to look for it, but before he’d even moved, Lydia was placed in front of him, pacifier gone, and two barbies in her fists.

“Play dolls!” She exclaimed happily, and pushed one his way.

\- 

Alec was moving the doll on automatic pilot. He was in no way invested in whatever story the other girl seemed to have made up in her mind. No, he was too busy inspecting her. 

If he had to take a guess, he’d say she was about the same age he was. Meaning, about twenty. Even sitting down, she seemed tall – as tall as Alec -, but she was softer then most girls their age. Her cheeks were round and she was just… softer. A thing layer of fat covering her body like a babies. Alec didn’t have that, which made him wonder if she’d been like this before she got captured or if it was somehow a result of how she was forced to live. He’d always been active and toned. Would he get like this as well?

The way they were both forced to act was also extremely different. Lydia was sitting up, but when Alec tried to, Magnus had rushed over and placed him back on his belly, telling him how he was ‘too little to be sitting up on his own’. 

Lydia was wearing a frilly dress and pink socks, without any mittens and without her pacifier. The way she sat in front of him made that he could see her wearing a diaper – he blushed furiously when he’d accidentally saw it the first time, but the dress kept on creeping up and nobody seemed to bother you could almost see her entire crotch. 

And Lydia _talked_. She talked and babbled and laughed. It sounded like how a two-year old would talk, but she was obviously allowed to as Catarina didn’t rush over to put in her pacifier when she did it. Meanwhile, he could only make vague sounds and noises.

-

As soon as Lydia put the doll in Alec’s hand, Magnus brought up an invisible, soundless barrier between them and the adults, making sure Cat and him could still hear the kids, but they couldn’t listen in on their conversation. 

“Did you bring what I asked?” He asked, turning to Catarina, but still keeping an eye out for Alexander at the same time.

“Of course I did,” she answered, pulling a small vial from her bag, “but do you mind me asking why you need it? I thought you didn’t like the idea of using potions to regress your baby.”

“I know, I know, but I’m worried for his health Cat. He refuses to use his diaper, keeping it all in for hours at a time. It isn’t healthy, the time should be going down by now. And as you know, you make the best potions in town...” He winked at her friend as she rolled her eyes, but he could see her hiding a smile. 

“I already brought it, no need to suck up to me now. Though I won’t stop you if you want to do so,” she was grinning by the time she finished and handed over the vial. In it was a clear potion that looked like water in every way except one: the result on the body.

“So I just put this in his formula, right?”

“Right. It’ll start working after about an hour and a half, so I recommend you give it to him in his nightly bottle, to reduce the stress of suddenly losing control of his limbs from one moment to another. On that note, I need to warn you: it will weaken all the muscles in his body, not just his bladder control. Mostly his legs and stomach, as that is the targeted area, but also his arms, hands, chest and neck in some degree. The body is too intricate to weaken just one group of muscles, no matter how good you are at potions.” Even though she was smiling, her eyes were serious. He knew why though. He’d been against this from the start. However, he’d underestimated how much having an actual baby to care for would alter his judgement. He wanted Alec to be healthy and happy, and if this was the best way, then so be it.   
Then, from the corner of his eye, he could see Alec sitting up. His mind flashed with imaged of Alec toppling over or falling and hurting himself, so he immediately flew up and repositioned him on his stomach.

“Alec, don’t you’re too little to sit like that on your own. What if you fall? You can’t hold yourself up like that.” Alec threw him one of his signature frowns before looking back down at the carpet. When he was laying down again, he gingerly sat back on the sofa, keeping an extra eye on the boy before mentally shaking himself an focusing back on the conversation.

“I know the effects. And it will work for at least a couple of months, right?” 

“At least six months, when it starts to wear off, you can reapply a smaller dose, as by that time his body and mind will have grown used to the process and the idea of it. Also, by that time, his muscle control will have worn down because of a lack of use, so you don’t need as much of it.” 

“Cat, you are the best,” he hugged his best friend before they both turned to their babies. “You know, this is the first time Alec’s actually playing with a toy, instead of ignoring it or throwing it away.”

“Playing is a great form of socialization. It will help him regress seeing Lydia act the way she does. It is like holding up a mirror.”

“How is Lydia doing anyway?” He asked while taking down the barrier so Alec wouldn’t get suspicious over the lack of talking. Not that he seemed to notice them anyways. 

“Still a bit shy, especially around other toddlers. She is better around babies, and doing great with Alexander, I must say.”

“She is talkative, I give her that.” Watching the two of them together, if warmed his heart. Alec hadn’t tried sitting up again and he was moving the barbie up and down. Even though he didn’t seem to be invested in the game, this was another baby step in the right direction. And giving him the potion would help him regress even more and even faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec didn't immediately know what was wrong that caused him to wake up. Before... Coming to Magnus', he'd been a light sleeper, waking up at every sound, every sense that something was wrong.   
The last couple of days however, he seemed to sleep more calmly. Falling asleep easily to Magnus' voice reading bedtime stories, warm in his arms. Sleeping through the night despite the nightlight, brightening the room, only waking up the moment or just before Magnus came to get him.

Right now, his eyes slowly scanned the room, sleep pulling at his limbs, making his body feel heavy and loose and disconnected.   
There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could see, but the moment he came to that conclusion, he realized what was wrong. 

He needed to piss. Badly. 

Squirming for a second, he tried to shake the heavy feeling from his limbs so he could stop this before...

His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open, pacifier half falling out.

The piss streamed out, filling up the diaper and immediately turning it soggy and heavy. He... he didn't even have time to try and keep it in. 

What... what was happening?  
What was happening?  
What was happening?  
What was happening?

He tried to stop it, to keep in what he could but... but it didn't work. His body didn't seem to listen, still within sleep's clutches and it just. Kept. Coming. 

A whine escaped without his consent from his throat as he tried to roll over onto his side. He couldn't feel the straps that used to keep him in place. Had Magnus forgot? He should be able to move, get himself out of this diaper. Out of this crib. Out of this room, this house, but...

What was happening? Why didn't it work? The whine turned frustrated as his body was in no way cooperating with his demands. Why did it feel so heavy? Why didn't it just do as he wanted? Just turn over, it shouldn’t be that hard! 

Just work!

He tried again, gripping the bedding with his fingers - dimly realizing the mittens were gone - but he couldn't get a strong enough grip on the soft, taut fabric. He twisted his hips, his legs kicked out, but not in the way he wanted them to, not to turn him over, just uselessly flailing. 

Frustration bubbling up from within, a scream tore from his throat. 

WHY. DIDN'T. IT. _WORK?_

By now, his piss had turned cold, spreading further down the thick material of the diaper, leaking down to his ass and making everything just even _worse_. He kicked again, trying to do… anything. The diaper shifted with every movement, rubbing and chafing along his ass and the top of his legs.  
Nothing seemed to work.  
What was happening?

It was disgusting, awful. It was cold and chafing. It was his body betraying him. What was happening? 

Tears streamed down his face without him even noticing as he tried to get his hands to push down the elastic waistband of the thing, but even though by some miracle he got them to his hips, the onesie he was wearing made it impossible to get a grip. His fingers twitched uselessly, his mind screaming at them to work, but they just curled into the soft material of his clothes and did _nothing_ to actually make this better!

And then...

He was lifted up. Cradled close. A big hand supported his neck and held his face to a familiar neck. Put into a lap. Circles being rubbed on his neck. His bunny being handed to him.   
Tears kept on streaming. Snot leaked out. As he tried to take a breath, his pacifier twisted, making it hard to breath.   
It was taken out. Taken off. His fingers curled around his plushie and into the fabric underneath his cheek.   
A soft voice talked to him, but the words didn’t make sense. He couldn’t make them out over the sound of his crying but they didn’t stop either.   
He somehow expected the voice to stop. To lose it’s temper. To start yelling or curse or be pushed away, but instead…  
“… It’s okay now. Daddy is here. I’m here sweetie. Daddy will take care of it, okay? Just take a deep breath and daddy will take care of everything. You now daddy is always here for you, little angel…”

He tried to listen, to take a deep breath, but it was _hard_. 

“That’s it, little angel. Just like that.” 

After another attempt, he was shifted, causing him to wriggle and… a whimper to escape.  
The diaper was cold now. So, so cold. It just… it just had to come off… He opened his mouth, tried to say anything to point out his need now that the pacifier was gone, but between one shaking breath and another, throat closing up and sore from the screaming, all that came out was: “Pe… iieee… iieee…”

“Did you do a pee-pee? Let’s get you out, shall we?” 

And then, he was put down and the warmth was gone and he stretched his arms but they just flailed and why, why, why did Magnus put him down? A new, stronger cry tore form his throat and tears streamed out again and he. Was. Cold.

The onesie was stripped back, the diaper taken off.

He wriggled and cried and wriggled and cried and wriggled and then, he was warm again.  
The onesie was still off, but a clean diaper clung to him, the apartment air was nice and cool and he himself clung to Magnus. His limbs seemed to move on their own accord, knowing what to do to keep the source of warmth close, wrapping around it. 

“That’s better, isn’t it, sweetie? All nice and clean and dry. So now we can dry those tears and smile for today, right?” Magnus kept on cooing as he was walking around the room, bouncing Alec on his hip and gently rocking from side to side. “Do you want a bottle, little angel? You must be hungry after using all that energy crying, right?” 

By this time, Alec had calmed down. He was hungry, he realized. And tired. His limbs still felt weird and this morning – or this night more likely – had been draining. He didn’t get what was happening with his body, what had caused his emotions to go haywire like that. He tried to lift his head and turn it to watch what Magnus was doing, what was going on but he couldn’t lift his head. It seemed far too heavy – like it would just drop if it wasn’t resting on Magnus’ shoulder. 

Something was wrong with his body, but how? 

They moved to the couch and Magnus held him close, like always. His head cradled on his free arm, bum and back resting on his lap, legs curled up in the corner of the arm and the back of the couch. 

He lifted his hand, trying to push away the bottle when he felt full, belly swelling, but it just moved uselessly, waving around in the air.

“That’s right, little one. Hi to you too!”

And he kept on sucking on the bottle until every last drop was gone, and he felt warm and full and... safe. 

Something was wrong with his body, but he didn’t have the energy left to figure out what was happening, what was going on, before his eyes fell closed.

He fell asleep to the sound of Magnus humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!


End file.
